Defense against the darkness
by Lies2000
Summary: Voldemort has won, Harry has formed a rebellion, Some have gone bad, others have turned towards the light. A broken woman, a man redeemed, a loved one returns from the veil, true love conquers all.


**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters used in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter one**

_There was silence in the streets of London, like it has been for the past four years now, dark and looming days and nights. People where living in constant fear of their lives. It was not supposed to be this way. Voldemort was not supposed to conquer over Harry Potter, but now he was the master of the elder wand after successfully murdering Draco Malfoy, who was the original master. _

_There was only one small light of hope. Voldemort might have succeeded in conquering the wizarding world but he failed to kill Harry Potter. At the final battle Severus Snape revealed himself as a fighter for the light alongside Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. _

_When Voldemort was about to strike the boy who lived down with a killing curse, he made a big show about it and was distracted. Severus Snape summoned a port key and grabbed Harry. They escaped with the remaining members of the order of the Phoenix, but not before Harry Potter turned once more to look Voldemort in the eye and promise to fulfil his destiny. _

_Voldemort declared himself ruler of al of Britain after he also managed to overrun the muggle part of Britain without much resistance. Within days a terrifying ruler was destroying the hopes of muggleborns, purebloods and muggles alike. Those who where pureblood or halfblood and didn´t join the Death eaters were also treated as the lowest of the low. Muggles and muggleborns were rounded up and sold off to the highest bidder. Slavery... it was a miserable and inhuman existence and when days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, people started to lose hope._

_Harry Potter had failed and the world was covered into darkness. But... when there is darkness, there is also light, how little it might shine. There have been tyrants before in history and always hero´s who tried to stand up against them. The reasons for fighting against tyranny can be quite different for each person. _

_Deep inside the forbidden forest there was a hidden refugee camp that was protected by the fidelius charm, so that the people inside were safe from the Death Eaters and snatchers. The people in this camp used to be very well known inside the magical or muggle world, because of their former positions in the government or because of their magical talent. _

_For example the wand maker Mr. Ollivander was one of the refugees. He is still known as the best wand maker in the magical world and for that Voldemort wanted him in custody after the final battle. He had been captured once before in the Malfoy manor but managed to escape with Luna Lovegood. This was just before the battle of Hogwarts. There were also muggle scientists, high ranked army officers who could not fight anymore, but had a lot of knowledge that had to be kept from the dark Lord and his cronies. _

_The order of the phoenix still existed, although there had been a shift in his members due to the war and the many people that lost their lives, but there had also been betrayal. _

_Ron Weasley had left the light side almost straight after the battle. His jealous nature had cost him his chance of a relationship with Hermione Granger. _

_His thirst for glory was quickly shattered after watching Harry Potter lose against Voldemort. He betrayed his friends and family and joined up with the dark forces of Voldemort, becoming a member of the inner-circle after a few months of successfully capturing and murdering his former schoolmates and even his brother Percy died because of him._

_It was a mighty blow for the Weasley family and for the order, because Ron knew everyone who was involved. His former friends, classmates, teachers even former Death Eaters. They were not safe anymore. _

_That is why they started to build the refugee camp in the forbidden forest near Hogwarts. It was a ingenious plan. Voldemort would never have expected that the rebellion would be right next to the school were so many people lost their lives and it was a heavily guarded place. Right under the enemy´s nose. _

_The Death Eaters were searching day and night for the rebellion, people were taken out of their homes and never returned. The order had to work in secret to keep the people save and maybe store some hope back into their hearts, so a plan was formed. A hero long forgotten would rise again._

_Harry Potter never wanted his destiny and always wanted to be just Harry, but he soon realised that if he wanted to defeat Voldemort and the dark forces of evil than he had to rise up to the challenge and become the man that he was supposed to be. The hero for the people. No more the Boy Who Lived but the Man Who Killed Voldemort._

_It started off really small, help the poor and the abused and attack those who joined up with the new regime. They had to be careful though because random people would be punished for attacking those who were in favour of Voldemort. _

_In times of war there will always be casualties and although the resistance tries so hard to protect the people and fight for what is right at the same time, there will always be losses and grieving for those who sacrificed themselves for the greater good._

_The reasons behind fighting for what is good and right in the world is very different for every member. For some it is about redemption for past crimes or revenge against the monster who murdered his son, for others it is just a feeling of duty, of doing what is right. _

_Whatever the reason may be, those men and woman are working together to try and overthrow a ruthless murderer and his followers and bring the peace back into this world. Strengthened by the one power that Voldemort knows not...Love._

He was tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling words that were barely recognizable. With a startled scream Harry Potter woke up from his nightmares.

He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand looked around the room with his wand at the ready. The war had made him into a paranoid person, always watching his back. He got out of his bed and walked around the cold stone floor barefooted. You could feel the magic crackling around him, like an ever watching hawk. He was no longer a boy who tried his best to survive the wrath of a mass murderer but a man fighting in his own right.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry turned around and felt every muscle in his body starting to tense.

"Identify yourself now..."

Harry spoke in a low tone of voice, like a man ready to strike if necessary. From the other side of the door someone cleared his throat before speaking in a silky tone.

"My name is Severus Snape, I am an esteemed potions master and your former teacher at Hogwarts. I come here with urgent business Harry, please open the door."

"What was your worst memory? Answer quickly!"

"The night that your mother called of her friendship with me, because I had called her a mudblood. I also refused her help." That is my worst memory Harry, now open this door!"

Severus Snape was never known for being a very patient man and most of the time he would let his temper get the best of him. He was about to blast the door out of his hinges when he heard the sound of a lock being opened. Severus was out of patience and threw the door open before he strode inside the room with a murderous look upon his face.

"What is the purpose of this late night visit Snape? What is so important that you cannot wait until the next meeting of the order? You know very well that my safe house is not to be visited by anyone. So, please enlighten me why you are disobeying my specific orders!"

Harry Potter stood in the middle of dim lighted room, his features a stark contrast against the small light that was provided. His face was set in a mask of pure cold fury. Anger was oozing off of him and even Severus Snape knew that Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with so he spoke quickly.

"I apologize for not following your direct orders Harry but I fear that this particular news is something that you would want to know immediately. It's about Ginny Weasley."

Harry eyes lit up for a second, it was a look of longing and love but it was also masked quickly. He could not afford to much emotion. Although he could not help himself. He felt his heart hammering in his chest whenever he thought of her.

"What about Ginny, Severus? Did something happen to her? I promised her family that I would keep her out of harm's way. Tell me more."

Severus had a pained look upon his face, he didn´t know how he was supposed to deliver this bad news to Harry, who had become like a son to him after he had saved him from Voldemort

"It is bad Harry, really bad. Ginny has been captured by snatchers and brought to Azkaban prison, where she probably will be sold into slavery to one of the highest ranked death eaters or they will use her as bait for you.

Harry cold demeanour crumbled away by the thought of Ginny working as a slave of even worse, used as a prostitute, which would probably be her fate. Blood traitors were still above muggles and muggle-borns. Pure-blooded woman would be forced to work as an escort.

"Severus, tell me if there is a chance that they do not know yet who she is? After all we have made sure that she is unrecognizable. It will be an advantage for us if they do not know that she is Ginny Weasley. The love of my life."

Harry spoke with such passion and love for this woman. It was brief and for a moment but it was there and Severus felt his heart breaking for him because he knew it would be too late.

"I'm so sorry harry but the man who has captured her was her own brother and he recognized her immediately. Ron even boosted about this capture to his so called new friends in the Leaky Caldron. I was there in disguise and could hardly stop myself from killing him myself. But to make matters even worse, he has been promoted as lord protector of London. Can you imagine this? Weasley in a position of power and with an immense amount of hatred against you!"

Both men were seething with rage after Severus's passionate speech. It was clear that the position of the order of the Phoenix would go even deeper underground because Ronald Weasley knew almost everything about every member of the order. They had to be very careful.

Careful or not, both man realised that plan had to be made to rescue Ginny Weasley from her terrible fate. A break- in of Azkaban. The only man who ever escaped from Azkaban was dead but his best friend Remus Lupin was still alive. He would know the details of Sirius's escape.

"I will have a talk with Remus and make a plan with him to break Ginny out of Azkaban, I have a few guards inside of the prison who are on our side as we speak. Severus I want you and Lucius to start working with the other order members. We are targeting Ronald Weasley."

Severus wanted to interrupt Harry speech but Harry held up his hand, signalling that he wasn't finished yet.

"I know that Weasley is heavily guarded and it will probably take a lot of time and planning to do so but he is dangerous and has to be stopped. For all our sakes Severus!"

Severus inclined his head in agreement and held out his hand. Harry grasped it with his own and even allowed Severus a brief hug, before both man parted and Severus went on his way to start on his task.

Harry stood in front of the window, staring at the moon. "I'm coming for you my love hold on..."

Deep in Azkaban prison a note was slipped under the door, a woman with fiery red hair opened it quickly and smiled a little. "I'm waiting for you my love...always."

* * *

Grimmauld Place was dark and abandoned when Severus Snape entered the long corridor. He tried to reach the stairs, without making a sound. He had really no intention to wake the portrait of Sirius´ mother and have the whole house in an uproar because of her screaming.

When he walked up the stairs it surprised him how quiet it actually was in the house. Usually there was still someone awake, not that it really concerned him. Grimmauld Place was very well protected. There was an Fidelus charm on the house and very strong blood wards.

Both Harry and Tonks had Black blood running through their veins and Harry was the sole heir of Sirius Black and owner of the house. Without his consent, nobody could get inside the house.

The staircase was creaking under his weight, suddenly perked Severus his ears. There was still someone awake. When he came on the landing he saw a crack of light coming from one of the rooms on the first floor, which was strange at this time at night. Severus fingered his wand tightly and was about to open the door when he heard moaning from inside the room

"Hold on tightly Remus!, we cannot be too careful! We should first administer veritasium to make sure that this is really Sirius Black and not some kind of imposter. He´s supposed to be dead after all."

Severus eyebrows went up into his hairline. _Sirius Black? But he fell through the death veil many years ago. Did that mangy mutt manage to survive somehow?_ Severus was lost in his thoughts so he didn't noticed the door being thrown open with a loud bang!

"Oi Snape! Where were you? Been slithering around London again? Didn't you have anything better to do? Or do you have something useful to report."Moody was staring at him, his magical eye was twirling around in his socket.

Snape had a look of pure disdain on his face when he answered the former auror, there was still a lot of animosity between them.

"I just came back from seeing Harry and I have told him the news of Ginny's capture." I do hope that this news is useful to you?" Raising one of his eyebrows in a very Snape-like manner.

Moody was wise enough not to rise to the bait and proceeded to administrate the potion down the man's throat. The man started to cough violently and Remus had to struggle hard to keep his grip on the man who looked exactly like his supposed to be dead best friend.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

Moody's tone was strict and business like, he wanted to get the answers fast so they could discover whatever this imposter was supposed to do and who he really was.

"My name is Sirius Black and I woke up in this room this morning! Remus, let go of me and tell me where my godson is. Where is Harry and what the bloody hell is going on here!".

The three men were stunned into silence. Remus was confused and trembling with emotions,_ could it be real, could his brother somehow be back from the dead?_ He had to know for sure what was going on.

" What is the secret password that allows us to use the Marauders map?"

Sirius had a confused look on his face when he answered Remus. "Isn't that supposed to be a secret Moony?" When Remus just shook his head he saw that there was a look in his best friends eye, a look of hope.

"All right fine.. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! There you have it Moony! I also almost revealed your furry little problem back in our sixth year! Now do you believe me? I really am Sirius."

Remus cracked a smile at his best friend, remembering the Sirius-pun he used back in their schooldays. He felt like there was a weight lifted from his shoulders. Remus moved forward and crushed his best friend in a tight hug.

"It really is you...Sirius, you are supposed to be dead! How is this even possible? You fell through the veil in the department of mysteries 5 years ago." I grieved for you, Harry grieved for you...Oh my Merlin I have missed you my brother."

Severus cleared his throat: As touching as this little reunion is, I just came from Harry and I have disturbing news." Sirius abruptly interrupted his speech. "You know where Harry is Snape? Can you take me to him? I need to see him!."

Severus considered for a while the idea of keeping Black in suspense about Harry's whereabouts but he really did not have the strength anymore to get into another useless battle with his former school enemy. He was also quite aware of the fact that Black was a father figure towards Harry and that he would need him now more than ever.

"I will Black, but I have to prepare him first. You must understand that a lot has changed in five years and Harry Potter is no longer the boy you used to know. I will let Remus fill you in about what has happened in the time you were otherwise...disposed."

Sirius walked over towards his former nemesis and held out his hand. "We will never become friends or anything like that but the way that you are talking about my godson tells me that you have changed for the better in my opinion."

Severus and Sirius shook hands and Sirius went out of the room and up the stairs towards his old room. Severus informed Remus and Mad-Eye Moody about his last debriefing with Harry. After that he went downstairs and poured himself a drink before he went outside and apparated towards his own home at Spinner's end.

When he arrived at his home, Severus immediately felt that there was something wrong. Before he could reach for his wand, he was stunned from behind.

"Bind and gag him. I don't want him to make any fuss! The dark lord will be pleased. He has been searching for this traitor a long time." Ronald Weasley ordered the death eaters who were with him on this mission. A cruel smile featured his once handsome face." He is going to wish that he is dead once I am through with him."

With a crack the group of death eaters and their leader disappeared into the dark night, taking their unlucky prisoner towards an horrific and unknown fate.

* * *

A loud bang startled Ginny Weasley from her daydreaming. She blinked her eyes a couple of time to get them accustomed to the surroundings of her dark and dingy cell. Her eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness that was surrounding her when she heard the noises getting louder in the corridor that led towards her cell. It sounded like someone was struggling to keep up with the steps of the guards. Probably another prisoner who was returning from the torture chamber.

Although the death eaters claimed that they thought that muggles were below them, the methods that they used to gain information from the prisoners were not only dark and illegal spells, somehow Voldemort got it in his head to built a giant torture chamber within Azkaban. The chief torturer was his beloved Bellatrix, who loved nothing more than the smell of blood and the screams of human anguish.

She was pulled out of her inner musings when suddenly a flash of light entered her dark cell and another person was shoved inside.

"There, you can keep each other company, since you know each other so well. Don't worry little sister, I will come for you soon enough. There is a nice man who wants to pay for your services."

Ginny tried to get up from her bed when she heard the mocking voice of her once brother, she never wanted to harm anyone as badly as him. "Oh don't bother getting up, you'll be on your back again soon enough."

Ginny slumped back on her cot, realising that it was no use, she knew that the day was coming that unspeakable things would be done to her body, silently she vowed to herself to never let them have her mind. Scared out of her wits she bowed her head in fear and wept silent tears. She was moved out of her reverie when a trembling hand forced her chin up too look in to black obsidian eyes.

"Ginny, you have to be strong, he enjoys seeing you in distress, do not let him see your weakness, do not give him that pleasure. He is not your brother anymore." Severus Snape tried to console her but he had not much experience with crying woman, only Lily but that seemed to be a lifetime ago when he was almost a different person.

Ginny tried to swallow back her tears and gripped his hand hard in order to contain herself, it was working, slowly she got a little more control of her emotions. "Thank you Severus, I just lost it a little, it has been to long since I have had any human contact with someone I care about. My emotions got the best of me, please forgive me."

Severus shook his head in denial" There is nothing to forgive but in this place you have to keep your emotions in check otherwise they will break you. They will come for me soon because they think me a traitor to their cause. I will be tortured for information and I need you to be strong for me, can you do that?" Ginny nodded her consent. "I will, if only for your sake. You know too much Severus and Bellatrix is insane, she will do whatever she can to break you."

Severus smiled a half crooked smile which made his face seem even more grim than usual. "I am aware of that but I do not believe that we will be here for long. Harry is planning a rescue and today we even discovered something unbelievable." Ginny stared at his sour look with a hint of curiosity. "What is it then because you do not seem all that pleased with the news. " Black is still alive, apparently he woke up in his own bedroom yesterday, still thinking that it was Harry's fifth year and that I hated his godson. Imagine the surprise... do close your mouth Ginny lest you want to catch flies with that."

Ginny shut her mouth quickly trying to process all that Severus had told her in the last minutes. If all of this was real then they had regained a powerful ally against Voldemort and the best news of all, someone who could break through Harry and support him in his fight. After all Sirius was the only father figure that Harry ever had in his live, maybe things were looking a little better now.

Harry was preparing for the next meeting, the plan to rescue Ginny was to be made quickly, Azkaban was a place of horror and death, he did not know how long Ginny would survive in there.

Suddenly he heard a tapping against his window, he saw that it was Remus owl, he opened the window and let the little brown owl inside. It was a good owl, he was swift and silent, thanks to his brown colour he barely got noticed.

"Hey Romulus, you got something for me? " harry crooned to the owl while feeding him some scraps, the owl softly nipped at his finger before holding out his leg, there was a letter attached to it.

Harry quickly unwrapped the letter from the owl's leg an started reading, his eyes got bigger in surprise and started to get moist before he even had the chance to complete the letter, he stalked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder before yelling" Grimmauld Place."

The fire place lit up with green flames and Harry stepped inside, in a matter of seconds he came out stumbling through the other fireplace. While he got up from his knees, dusting of his trousers and cleaning his glasses before putting them on he saw a lean figure standing in the room.

"Who are you! State your name quickly!" He jabbed his wand in the person's direction, his vision was still a bit blurry from his travel through the floo.

"Harry, it is really you..." the man whispered before stepping out of the shadow. " No...it can't be...you died in front of me...I...I saw you get killed by her... Sirius...you're supposed to be dead." Harry was choking on his emotions, he could barely keep them inside. Sirius opened his arms.

"It is really me Harry, I do not know how but I woke up in my own bed last night, come here Harry."

He ran into his godfather's arms and immediately felt save. On instinct he knew that is was Sirius, also because of the letter Remus sent, explaining everything. Harry broke down hard in his godfather's arms grieving for what was lost and happy for who had been returned to him.


End file.
